Other Dimensions Awake
by RenataAkemiH
Summary: Something is stirring up the strings in the League of Legends, and the Champions are going to have to come together and overcome their differences if they want to survive.
1. Ch 1 Pt 1

A Castle in Freljord

The beautiful Frost Archer slams the door of her room open, not bothering turning the lights up, revealing her long silver hair from her hood by the moonlight. The meeting with the leaders of other tribes was always tiring, taking a whole day to get through – for Christ sake; it was dark for some time already. And it was mostly a bunch of old guys telling her what they want and how they're never going to unify under her command. Sejuani was the most aggressive towards her, and the only one she actually liked to have as rival.

Sitting on her armchair and ready to get a glass of water, she noticed the shadow of a man lying on her bed, a glass of wine on his hand. She could see his helmet by his side, as he chuckled and put the glass down on the nightstand.

"Get off my bed, Tryn. I'd hate this barbarian smell on my sleep." She orders in a cold voice. Then, in an annoyed tone, she added. "Shouldn't you have been in the meeting?"

"Oh, these meetings are just tiresome, Ashe." Tryndamere says, sitting up and coming into the moonlight as well, his green eyes glued to the woman in front of him. "You know I only come here to see you, nowadays. And I know you love to have my smell on your bed" He grinned.

She raised her right eyebrow to his statement and walked to her open window, realizing how he came inside. "Have you ever considered that your selfish visits are the origin of the rumor about us?" She asked, not really showing discomfort.

Tryndamere was suddenly by her side, then. A hand on the window, over his head, looking at the almost full moon with a smirk on his face. Then, his gaze followed the lines of her face before she broke eye contact, looking down the frozen garden. "I don't care about rumors, Ashe." He sighed. "You're a friend worth them, and I'll continue visiting you, even if you hate it."

A breeze caught their hair. Silver and black flying together as their gazes locked again. The silence that followed wasn't uncomfortable at all, until a knock on the door roared through the room. "Lady Ashe, miss Sejuani says she needs to talk to you." One of her followers said.

She walked away from the man, giving him a last look before putting up her hood and turning the lights on. "Let her in." She answered, and the doors opened, showing a short silver haired woman holding her one horned helmet. In many ways, Sejuani was similar to Tryndamere, Ashe thought. They both wore helmets, their helmets both had horns. And their armors were almost non-existent.

"Sejuani, I thought you would have left, already. I know you do not fancy the castle." Ashe said, motioning to her to come inside. "What business do you still have here?"

The Winter's Wrath came inside, hesitating when seeing the Barbarian's King. She knew about the rumors, but never paid much attention to them. "I see the rumors hold some truth." It was an empty comment, only to state her recognition on the barbarian's presence. "But it is not the reason I am still in this filthy place."

"Oh, my. That's not how you speak to the person hosting you, Seju. C'mon, we're all folks from Freljord, no need to be rude." Tryndamere said, putting on his helmet. He did not like to feel unprotected on the presence of the Wrath. Ashe was dangerous at distance, Sejuani at close.

"Perhaps you'll keep your intimacy to your friends, barbarian." Sejuani hissed, her helmet also on her head now. "You know we're no folks."

Tryndamere let out a loud laugh. "We all want to unify Freljord, I don't know why you're so against us." He said, getting a melon from Ashe's container and breaking it in half like an apple before eating it.

Ashe stepped up and intervened, the argument wasn't going to get results. If Sejuani was there, it had to be a good reason. Reason enough for her to bear being in the same room as the Barbarian's King. Maybe they were too much alike to get along. "Anyhow, what is the matter, Sejuani? I imagine your reason is strong. Speak your mind."

They both seemed to let it go as they were brought back to the main issue. Tryndamere lay back on the bed, while the women preferred to stand up. "We were summoned to the Institute of War." Said the Winter's Wrath, but her expression was too serious for it to be a simple summon case. And Ashe knew that.

"And what of it? Why are they summoning us for?" the Frost Archer asked. Even Tryndamere had to sit up to listen closely.

"Every champion was summoned. Looks like there's going to be a change in the League, they want us all there. I was in a match last week and they knew we had our meeting in Freljord, they asked me to pass on the word."

It was rare that the rules of the League would change. But when they did, it was always a big issue, and trouble. Not all champions agreed with it, and in past situations, some even thought of leaving the organization. Sejuani was the one to break the silence. "My job is done, I shall take my leave now. You should be there in five days, better start packing up." And saying so, the Winter's Wrath stormed out the room.

Left alone, Ashe and Tryndamere looked at each other. They knew something important was about to happen, and for the League to consider it important enough to summon all the champions, it also raised their expectations. What couldn't they deal with?! The League of Legends were the best of the best: the best of the mages, of the assassins, of fighters.

Tryndamere walked to Ashe, guiding her to the bed, making her sit and sitting beside her. She looked at him with wary eyes. She knew his feelings for her, and she knew she also had feelings for him. The archer never let her emotions get to her, though. She was always too busy or afraid of it. She had allowed herself trust people in the past, and it almost had her killed many times. But the barbarian made her feel comfortable and at ease.

She felt his hand cupping her face, tracing her cheekbones and lifting her head so he could see her better. He threw a pillow on the switch and the lights were off as he leaned his forehead on hers, his green eyes locked on her blue ones, waiting for her answer. Then she closed hers and leaned forward, making her lips touch his, as his right hand felt her silver hair and took her hood and cape off her. Her hands also found his helmet, pushing it aside, they both hearing the sound of metal on the floor.

He was the one who broke the kiss, grinning. "So the rumors were true, afterall." He joked. And for some reason, it made her blush, and he found it adorable. "Let me melt your icy heart, Ashe." He asked, her head on his hands, not allowing her to look away this time.

"You're not living up to your title, barbarian. You're too gentle today. Too cheesy." She said, hands resting on his chest.

He laughed, his turn to look down in embarrassment. "Barbarians can be gentle, you know. It is a misconception many have, that barbarians are just a bunch of rude loud people."

"You used to be, when we first met." She pointed out, smiling.

"Well, then you must have melted me first." He said, a serious expression staring her. And for once, she really did feel her heart wobble, like it was actually melting with every word he said.

Then she knew it was alright to be with him, that he was someone who wouldn't let her down, who could live in the same dangerous world she did. And she whispered, "Melt me."


	2. Ch 1 Pt 2

Sheriff Office of Piltover

"How many times do we have to have this conversation, Vi?!" Sighed the Sheriff of Piltover. Her new partner revealed herself handy, but costly sometimes. Caitlyn didn't understand her need to break things while on pursuit.

The Enforcer only looked bored while lying on the office's couch, her arms hung and her eyes closed. "Chill, cupcake. They resisted, what can I do if their place had lots of junk?" Vi said, sitting up. "It was only a few vases and bottles, anyways. They should be arrested for having so many drinks. I bet they're drunk most of the time."

Caitlyn sat on her desk, piles of paperwork waiting for her attention – but an specific pile brought her more headache than the others. Vi's destruction expenses pile. "They resisted?" She asked, even though she knew the answer already. "I bet you asked them to resist, so you could have fun. Again."

Vi stood up and headed to the Sheriff's desk, resting her hands loudly on it. "Look, cupcake. You don't like my way of doing things, do it yourself. I'm tired of these conversations about how expensive my actions can be." She said, challenge in her words and a smirk on her face.

"It's not only about the expenses, and you know it." Caitlyn retorted. "People are more afraid of you than they are of ruffians, nowadays." The Sheriff seemed tired of having this discussion as well, but her job was her duty, and she lived for it. She was going to carry on her lecture about how a law enforcer shouldn't be feared by the people, when the doors of the office were blown open loudly, a man carrying a massive hammer walking in confidently.

"Greetings, ladies! Where's the most beautiful Sheriff of Runeterra?! I heard we have a date scheduled for today's afternoon." Jayce said, crossing his arms and standing behind Vi, who only threw the Defender a disgusted look. She hated his pompous manners.

Caitlyn didn't enjoy Jayce's ways of announcing himself either, but he did do his job well. And people didn't fear him; quite the opposite. The Defender of Tomorrow was popular among civilians, especially the ladies, though neither the Sheriff nor the Enforcer really understood why. Vi got out of the way, going back to her couch and rest; she knew once Jayce started courting Caitlyn it got too sweet a talk for her to stand without punching someone. And she didn't want the Sheriff going on and on about her keeping cool problems.

The Sheriff herself, on the other hand, could not get off so easily. She had so much more to attend to, why of all days did Jayce have to come today, she asked herself. "I do not recall making any appointments with you, Defender. Meaning your business here isn't scheduled." She said in a cold tone, wishing he would just let her go back to her job.

He obviously wouldn't. "You're so cold, Cait. But that's fine, I'm used to it and I love your sharp accent when you're angry." Jayce said, finally noticing Vi was there as well. "What's the punk still doing here? I hope not working, cause that'd mean destruction in Piltover."

Vi's eyebrow raised steeply upon hearing the statement. Jayce could woo over Caitlyn all he wanted, she could stand it as long as he didn't talk to her. Or _about_ her. But implying she didn't do her job well enough? That'd only give her another reason to punch his charming face. "Oh my, Jaycey, are you jealous that I get to work with your beloved Caitlyn and you don't?" She taunted, standing up.

For that comment he turned and faced the Enforcer. She was a little shorter than the man, but it didn't seem so, looking at all her confidence facing him. "I might be a little jealous, yes. Also curious about how does she stand being with you for so long." He said, grinning.

"Hmm, I like your smile. Gives me something to aim at!" Vi said, backing down a little and making a punch stance, aiming at his face.

The Sheriff wasn't at all pleased by the thought of fight inside the office and she knew if Jayce was there without previous warning, it had to be something urgent. So Caitlyn stood up, arms crossed. "No fights in the office, Vi. Jayce, what is it you need to tell us? You're here for a reason, I suppose." She said in her low voice, making them both step back.

Jayce sat on the chair opposite to Caitlyn, resting his arms on his knees. She was right, it was something important. "The League just summoned all the champions. We have five days to be in the Institute of War." He put it simply, but they knew that if all the champions were being summoned, it wasn't a good thing to deal with. Even Vi who was one of the newest champion there knew that, and sat back quietly.

After some minutes of reflection, Caitlyn stands up, put on her hat and gets her riffle, turning to the other two. "We must warn the Yordle Academy as well. Hermerdinger and the others rarely go out of their laboratories, they most likely don't know about the summon yet." She said before going out the office, followed by the Defender and the Enforcer.

On their way, they caught the eye of the people. It was a rare to see Vi and Caitlyn together, only the most troublesome cases required it. But Vi, Caitlyn and Jayce called even more attention. It was well known that the Enforcer and the Defender did not get along well. What could demand them all to be together? As they arrived at the Academy, Vi lets out a sigh. "I hate this bunch of scientists." And they got inside.


	3. Comments 1

First of all, I thought I'd have more time to write, but it seems it's not that easy to create creativity and get in the mood for it that often. So for the lateness, I'm sorry. I'm also still reading about League of Legends' champions, locations and so on - I don't want to say anything that's not on terms with the original content.

Maxreeboband: Firstly, thank you for the review. It's always good to have an opinion on what and how we're writing, even more if it's a good one. At first, I didn't think Ashe and Tryn would be so good together, but as I started writing it got better than I'd ever imagined... They're good together (:

But as you said yourself, the story itself isn't all about them. I want to write something envolving all the champions and for this I thought of using the Void, really. It is mysterious, so it's perfect if I want to create something about it. Also thinking of using the Glade, but as there's only Lulu related to it, it might be a little more complicated.

Again, thank you for reading.


End file.
